


Genderbent Hyperdimension Neptunia

by Mielium



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Game reference, Genderbending, HyperdimensionNeptunia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielium/pseuds/Mielium
Summary: a genderbent version of hyperdimension neptunia. So, all of them is male.





	1. Chapter 1: Gaining Shares.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so its not the best. Sorry if there is mistakes and typos
> 
> ALL OF THE NAMES IS THE SAME EXCEPT THEIR HDD FORM. THE CPU'S NAME CHANGED TO DIAMOND AND THE CPU CANDIDATE'S NAME CHANGED INTO BROTHER.

 "Nepgear... Im bored... When is this going to end..." i whined. Its boring yeah. But i want to gain more shares since our country's share is the lowest. I must deal with the paperwork first. If its just hunting job, then its fine. But paperwork, No Thankyou. "Were almost done. After that we can do some hunting quest. Jeez i cant even tell who is the older brother and younger brother anymore." she mumbled something at the end. "YAAAAYYY, PLOT CONVENIENCES." i screamed. I think the plot conveniences is on my side today. After that i can eat Compa's pudding.   


*after the paperworks is done*

Yay timeskip. I dont have to deal with something if there is a timeskip. What a convenient thing. "Where should we start Nep jr.? Virtua forest? Where? Where?" i rushed Nepgear. "Well, we could start at Virtua forest. They said doggoos have taken over the forest. Well that is pretty weird." he said pretty confused. "Come on, come on, to the Virtua forest we go!" i rushed him again "okay." he just said that. 

We walked for at least 15 minutes or so. After we got there. The forest is manifested with doggoos. Yay that means i can defeat many of doggoos. Its been so long since i've done a hunting quest. "MY TRUSTY SWORD, I CHOOSE YOU" i summon my sword and start slashing at the doggoos. "Neptune! Wait for me!" he summoned his sword and started helping me. It started to get worse so i scream at Nepgear "NEPGEAARR, HDD FOORRRMMM". "Okay bro. Jeez you dont have to scream at me." we start to chage to our HDD form. My trusty sword changed into a giant sword. With our hdd form, we wore a black long pants and a black tanktop our hair changes a bit shorter. We mow them down easily. 

After that the citizens that lived near Virtua forest thanked us. When we checked our shares, we gained some shares. We gained half of our citizens trust. Thats great. But still lower than Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Their country gained like,  _ALL_ of their citizens trust. When they lost their citizens trust, they only lost like 5 percent, while us, we lost like, a quarter of our citizens trust. Histoire kicked us out. He will let us in if we got at least half of our citizens trust. What a jerk. "Hey bro?" nep gear asked. "What?" i replied. "Im tired. Should we get home?." he said a little bit sleepy. "Yea, i could have some rest now. We also gains half of our citizens trust, he should let us in. Oh yeah that means... PUDDDDINGGGGGG." i screamed at the end. 

We rushed ti the basilicom. Thankfully Histoire lets us in. "Good job you two. Compa left 3 cups of pudding for you two as a reward" he said congratulating us. "What's with the number 3? We always get the number 3 from the other game series" i said half asking. "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL NEP" thats what 'he' said. "Well, i love to break the 4th wall but i hate breaking the 'fifth wave' hihihi. Well, welcome back iffy" he looked like he just got back.from some adventure quest stuff. "YOU JUST... UGHHHH whatever. Well good for you." he said sarcasticly at us. "Aw.. Shucks.." i said trying to back sarcasm him. 

"Well, Thanks for reading everyone for reading until now. We shall meet next time~, but sadly,oh yeah 'spoiler alert', tomorrow's episode is for Noire. Good bye" i said waving cheerfully at the screen


	2. Chapter 2: Noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. 3 months i think. Well here is another chapter.

Hello everyone. My name is black diamond. Known as noire. Im a cpu. Yes a "cpu" but not for a computer. Duh. Well im bored right now. Why not cosplaying. Oh yeah cosplaying is my hobby but i kept it a secret tho. How about aisha from king's raid. I think its hillarious because her weapon is an umbrella. Yes an umbrella. but im too lazy to put a pad in my chest and a wig. Hmmm. How about qrow from rwby? His body resembles my body the most. But not my personality. Im not unfortunate * OH YOU ARE VERY UNLUCKY NOIRE. NOT TO MENTION YOURE LONELY AND A TSUNDERE* im NEVER EVER drunk before. How about kaneki then? Hm yeah sure why not. I have a kaneki costume lying around. And i just need to dye my hair white. 

*time skip*

Im fi-" Bro, there is a..... What are you doing?" "uhhhh....... Nothing........ HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARGING TO MY ROOM. GET. OUT. NOW. FOR THE WORK LATER. ILL GO OUT LATER." *HAHAHAHA TERCYDUK KAU NOIRE* *translate: HAHAHAHA YOURE BUSTED NOIRE.* ughhh im embarassed. What work is she talking about. Ughhh later. I need to change my clothes. 

*time skip*

"WHAT THE HELL NEPTUNE. YOU JUST LITERALLY BROKE OUR COUNTRY'S BORDER AND WE LOST LIKE HALF OF OUR SHARES. JESUS CHRIST NEPTUNE." "sorry....." "SORRY? BREAKING A F*CKING BORDER AND YOU JUST NEED TO SAY SORRY? OH NO YOU DONT MISTER. YOU NEED TO HELP ME DO MY F*CKING WORK. Ugh whatever. You just need to help me. But you do most of it since im not the one who broke it." 

*time skip. Again. For 1 week*

Ughhh my back is hurting me. Even tho neptune and nepgear do most of the job, i still need to do my work. 24/7. "Bro, need help?" uni asked abit concerned. "Yeah. Im tired. Takeover my work. Im going to sleep abit. And just think that this is a test for you. Thankfully i still have that idiot beptune, and nepgear to help. 

*NEPTTUUUUUNE TAAAKE OVEEEER*

"YEAAAAY HELLLO EVERYONEEEE ITS MEE AGAIN!!! NPETUNE IN THE HOUSE BRUH. thanks for reading everyone. Spoiler alert, next chapter is about blanc and financier. Also abit from lost pause. *cough lady blanc and lady csha really get along cough*" "neptune what are you doing? Are you crazy, youre just staring into the field talking to no one." *this is a reference from cyberdimension neptune, 4 goddes online btw* "nooo.... Im talking to the'readers'" "whatever" "well thank you everyone once again and goodbyeee!!*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. And thankfully there is not much 4th wall breaking and cringe than last chapter. Its probably bcz of neptune "What do you mean by its cringy bcz of meee??" SEE WHAT I MEAN. UGH. Oh yeah sorry for many time skips. And if youre wondering, im indonesian. That explain some weird language there.

**Author's Note:**

> Notice any references? *lenny face*


End file.
